This invention concerns shaft sealing mountings and more particularly mountings for such shaft seals used in industrial applications such as in steel making apparatus in which a shaft passes through a hole in a wall of an enclosure with a considerate clearance therebetween. In these applications, the passage of gases into and out of the enclosure is typically undesirable, and seals are provided due to the considerable clearance between the hole and shaft. This clearance is required since the hole must be large enough to accommodate lateral shaft movements resulting from bearing wear adjustments, temperature shift induced expansion and contraction, etc.
Seal mountings presently in use in such applications are complex and costly, are difficult to disassemble for maintenance, do not allow lateral shaft adjustments, and do not seal well.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shaft seal mounting which is simpler and less costly than existing shaft seals for such described applications, and which seals effectively.
It is a further object to provide such a shaft seal mounting which allows easy replacement while accommodating and lateral adjustment of the shaft position with in the enclosure wall hole.